


Two's Company, Three's a Party

by furriendly



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Heroes
Genre: Gen, Humor, I write them as different people, Not linkcest, Not very shippy but it might get there...?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furriendly/pseuds/furriendly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link has just arrived in Hytopia and is already being thrust back into heroism. Not knowing how this strange new land works, he's more than glad that there's some fellow heroes willing to show him the ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning the Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to write this. I didn't mean to ship this. It was supposed to be a joke. 
> 
> That in mind, this fic is very gen and very lighthearted, not a lot of focus on any romance or anything. I want to continue it though, so maybe it will lead somewhere. 
> 
> Also plz excuse any typos I wrote all this on my phone. 
> 
> The level is based off of Moblin Base but i changed it a bit. Enjoy!

Link stepped up to the Hytopian castle's portal master, not sure what to expect after being begged to help the cursed princess. Of course he offered his help, but Link was honestly a little miffed after the resident fashion guru had insulted his "un _bear_ able outfit". His shirt was awesome! It was too fashionable for these people, obviously. After being outfitted in his standard hero tunic, they had sent him here to begin his quest.

Link quickly snapped himself back to the present, realizing he had missed the old man's explanations. Link figured it wasn't too important and gave an affirmative when the elder asked whether he had understood or not. With a nod, the wizard shouted a magical chant and Link felt himself whisked away by the old man's magic.

When he opened his eyes, he was standing in an identical room with... two clones?? What gives, these two looked exactly like him! The only difference was one has a brilliant blue hair and outfit color, and the other had bright red hair. He was wearing a cactus outfit for some reason. Link decided to ask later. As Link had turned to look at the other two, he caught a look at one of his sideburns. It was... green?! What did that old man do? He was relieved to find that his clothes and stayed the same, at least. Good old green.

The blue one had started to approach him, a nonchalant grin on his face. Upon further inspection Link saw his eyes were a slightly darker shade of blue, and he was wearing an outfit similar to his, but with special archer gloves and a big floppy hat that twisted at the end. "Hey there," he said, putting out a hand to shake. He had a slight drawl. "Name's Lonk. Lookin' forward to workin' with ya." Link started at hearing his name. It was way too similar to his. This was beyond an uncanny resemblance. But Link was good at taking things in stride, and he reached for Lonk's hand to shake.

But before he could reply, he heard a loud crash from behind the blue doppelgänger. Lonk simply rolled his eyes and ignored it, but Link was suspicious. He peered around Lonk to see the red one running into the wall repeatedly. On his third collision, a large ball plopped from the ceiling (Link looked up but found that the ceiling was too high to see anything) with a light jingle. The red boy grinned almost maliciously and pounced at the ball, sword swinging wildly.

Amazingly, when he hit it, the ball flew straight up in the air, and an eerily familiar tune began to play from inside it. As Link watched dumbfounded, Lonk turned around with a sigh and explained. "That one over there's Lenk. He just loves the keep-the-ball-in-the-air game." Of course this one had a similar name too. As Link watched he was amazed to find that Lenk was pretty good at keeping up with the ball, which seemed to somehow be speeding up its descent. Link quickly recovered and nodded a response to Lonk, but still kept his eyes on the ball. It looked really fun now. But first, Link had to introduce himself!

"I'm Link. Which is either really surprising or not surprising at all. I'm new so I have no idea how this works."

Lonk chuckled. "All us heroes usually end up having similar names. Don't worry too much about it. The wizard probably groups us up like this on purpose." With a smirk, Lonk turned on his heel and headed for the short staircase at the front of the room. "Since you're a noobie, we can check out the Woodlands. Nothing but slimes and moblins in there. You can use bombs and arrows, right?" Before Link could respond he turned around and brought his hand up and gave a loud whistle. "Come on, Lenk! We gotta show the noobie the ropes!" Lenk immediately abandoned his game and ran towards the two on the steps, looking pleased. Behind him Link could see the ball explode in a green cloud of magic that was shaped like the number 38. Impressive.

Link peered at the large Triforce on the floor curiously. Lonk demonstrated by stepping onto the lower left corner. The triangle hummed distinctively with teleportation magic. Lenk scurried past Link, yelling "Dibs on the top!" as he practically leapt over Link's head. Link simply squared his shoulders and took his spot in the right corner, preparing for the worst. With a rush of light they departed for the Drablands. In the dark transition between lands, Link could feel Lonk and Lenk's minds debating on where to go. Link stayed out of the discussion, considering the other two knew the area better than him. Lonk won their little argument, and suggested in the shared mindspace that Link put on some Kokiri clothes if he had them. Link had no idea what those were, and the other two could apparently understand his thoughts. Lenk and Lonk assured him not to worry and they'd be fine. Link decided to trust them, and soon felt grass below him.

He opened his eyes to find himself in a large opening in an otherwise densely wooded area. In the distance he could see a river, and some tall pillars sitting in the middle of it. Link smelled a puzzle. While he was scoping the area out, Lenk had grabbed his hand and was tugging excitingly. "C'mon Link, first we gotta grab items." Apparently Lenk had heard his earlier introduction to Lonk. Link smiled and let himself be led. Two bows and some bombs were sitting on three stone pedestals surrounded by bushes. The three made quick work of them. Lonk grabbed up the bombs, and Link noticed he was wearing a cartoonish bomb-shaped helmet. Link and Lenk grabbed the remaining bows. Link could feel the arrow supply sync with his energy gauge and smiled, feeling nostalgic.

The pleasant feeling was quickly cut off as Lenk swept him off the ground and onto his shoulders. "WHA- HEY!" Link yelped in surprise. It was embarrassingly high-pitched, but Link ignored the feeling and focused on Lenk's explanation.

"You're gonna be shooting!" Lenk said cheerily. Link looked at the river again and saw the two glowing targets Lenk was most likely referring to. He nodded and aimed, but found that no matter how he tried to angle his shot, his arrow would only fly straight into the walls of the elevated riverbank. "That's part of the Drablands curse," Lenk offered. "Items normally don't work out here. These special ones the kingdom gives heroes for every expedition resist the curse, but most of them only work in two dimensions. It can get pretty annoying! But don't worry, that's why we're in teams!" Link found the explanation a pretty far stretch, but simply nodded.

Further ahead Link watched Lonk toss a bomb at some blocks blocking the path, but as they left his hand they grew twice in size. Link could guess it was the magic of the bomb costume. Lenk carried Link up the riverbank to the first target. Meanwhile, Lonk positioned himself between the two cliffs, looking ready to catch... Oh god.

"We're ready Link, just shoot straight ahead! Let me worry about aiming." Lenk was still standing strong after carrying Link up the hill. Link guessed that he would have to get used to this. Link did as he was told, and fired a straight arrow at the target. Immediately an urgent ticking sounded off, and Link realized the two targets were synced. Lenk immediately pivoted and leapt across the ledge... no, he leapt _down_ to Lonk!

Link suppressed a scream, but Lonk merely grunted before pivoting in turn and throwing them up to the opposite ledge. With practiced grace Lenk turned 90 degrees on his heel and Link reflexively shot out his arrow at the second target. The ticking stopped, and the tall pillars shook as they slid down to the water's level, forming a bridge. Lonk and Link cheered, and Link laughed jovially. This teamwork thing wasn't too bad!

Lenk proceeded to hop back onto Lonk's shoulders, and amazingly he carried all three across the bridge to the waiting teleportation pad. They dismantled their mini tower and Lenk once again claimed the top triangle of the Triforce. Link laughed softly at his meaningless preference.

He was about to step onto the pad himself when Lonk clapped a hand on his shoulder. He turned in surprise. "That was some sharp shootin', Link." Lonk said. "I think we'll make a great team!"

Link blushed at the praise. "Lenk did all the aiming, I just shot the arrows."

Lonk grinned, undeterred. "It takes teamwork! You got the beginnings of some great teamplay skills. Just remember to keep your mind open, 'cuz you got two other fellows to help ya out now! Nothin' to fear."

Link smiled and gave a determined nod. Behind them, Lenk procured pompoms from nowhere (that Link could see) and began pumping them in excitement. Together Link and Lonk stepped onto the pad, and were warped off to the next zone of puzzles. Link could get used to this whole teamwork thing. 


	2. Facing Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has progressed smoothly so far, but it's time to face the real challenges! Will the team be able to settle their differences, and who will finally claim the top triangle???

Before Link knew it, he and his lookalikes had made it through the entire Woodlands, breezing through the Forest Temple. He had gathered up quite a few materials along the way, and now had not only the Kokiri clothes, but Lonk’s bomb outfit as well. When he asked Lenk about how he was able to make his incredibly useful cactus costume, however, an even bigger part of the Drablands was opened to him.

“Challenges!” Lenk had replied simply, as if that explained everything.

Link fuzzily recalled the large muscly man in the castle telling him about that. He was a little ashamed to have forgotten, but he had to ask. “What challenges?”

“You know, sans swords, less hearts, pop the balloons, that kind of stuff. Lonk and I decided to clear all the challenges in Woodlands, and when we did, we got some super rare materials! That’s how I made this!” Lenk struck a very cactus-like pose with his arms bending up. Lonk slow-clapped behind him.

“We can do some now, if you think y’can handle it,” Lonk said with a smirk. Link squinted.

“I think I can handle some _balloons_ , thanks for the concern,” Link rolled his eyes. “It can’t be too hard. Let’s do it!”

Lenk cheered and hopped over to the top triangle. Lonk followed close behind. “Oh no you don’t, ginger. It’s my turn.”

Link watched as Lonk lifted Lenk up and tossed him carelessly down the stairs and took his place. Link couldn’t help but giggle at Lenk’s undignified wail of surprise.

Lenk recovered surprisingly fast, pouting up at Lonk. “Hey! Not nice! I got there first!” He raced up and feebly tried to push Lonk off. Lonk didn’t budge. Link briefly wondered what Lonk’s workout routine was like.

Finally Lenk picked him up like Lonk had before and tossed him off. Lonk made a noise that sounded very much like a growl, and pounced back onto him.

Their bickering continued until Link finally had enough. “QUIT IT!” He shouted, picking up Lonk right as he was about to toss Lenk again. He grunted with exertion but finally threw the two off, standing on the top triangle himself. “It’s neither of you two’s turn!”

“Says who?” Lonk crossed his arms.

“Says me. You two don’t know how to take turns with anything. You both constantly fight over tools, triangles, even the places we go!”

“But Liiink,” Lenk whined. “Power is the top one! And I’m red! I should always go there!”

“That doesn’t matter. Lonk is blue but that doesn’t mean he’s the wisest of all of us.”

“Hey!”

“My _point_ is,” Link continued. “That our colors don’t define our strongest traits. We all represent courage, wisdom, and power, _together_. That’s the point of the teamwork, isn’t it?”

The two mumbled their reluctant agreements. Lenk finally spoke up. “That still doesn’t explain why you get the top triangle all of the sudden.”

“Oh, well simple. I’m the strongest,” Link replied with a cheeky smile.

Lonk’s eye twitched. “You really wanna test that? We can go to the Coliseum right now.”

Link shook his head quickly. “No, no, I was joking! Challenges first.” Luckily for Link, this worked for Lonk, and he finally stepped onto one of the empty triangles. Lenk followed, and they were off.

 

***

 

The three finally decided on a no swords challenge– they all felt fairly confident in their use of the bow, after all. Link noticed, however, that there were many more enemies in the area than he remembered.

“Uh, did the challenge include the additional enemies, or did this place just get infested?”

“What, can’t handle a few extra slimes?” Lonk teased. He had already grabbed his bow and was now firing a barrage of arrows at the approaching blobs.

Link fumed. Of course he could! Who did Lonk think he was? He quickly grabbed up the remaining bow and charged ahead, clearing out all of the dekus in sight. When he reached the taller ones he quickly scooped up Lenk nearby and lined him up for some clean shots. By the end of their rampage, their gauges were empty, as well as the clearing. They cheered and headed for the glowing teleportation pad.

The next area proved similar, only with multiple levels of enemies waiting for them. Link saw Lenk taking initiative with the nearest slimes, and called to Lonk to give him a toss up to the highest platform.

“Gee Link, ya sure you can handle all those enemies by yerself? Don’t want ya to get zapped!” Lonk was going to make fun of him the whole time, wasn’t he.

Link groaned in annoyance. “Just toss me already, would you? Make use of those muscles for once!” He was doing a horrible job of insulting Lonk. In fact, he realized with a sigh, he had just complimented him. He steamed at Lonk’s laughter below him.

Finally Lonk gave him a push up, and Link took out the buzzing slimes with ease. He even grabbed some nice loot from some chests while he was at it. By the time he had hopped back down the other two were waiting for him at the transporter. He saw that Lenk had once again claimed the top triangle, Lonk not bothering to push the issue for the time being.

Once again they warped with a flourish of light to the next zone. When they reappeared, it was to an even bigger clearing with more enemies waiting for them than Link had ever seen before. It only invigorated him, however. Just as he was about to charge towards the nearest tektites, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He spun around to find Lonk staring at him.

He scoffed with a familiar roll of his eyes. “What, you gonna tell me not to let the tektites jump me? Maybe you’ve forgotten, but we’ve _all_ dealt with them before.” He added an impatient crossing of his arms while he waited for Lonk’s inevitable teasing.

Lonk simply shifted, averting his gaze a bit. “Yeah, uh, listen, I just wanted to say, uh, be careful. This level’s a little harder than the last two. Watch where you step.”

Link sighed. “You’re not telling me anything I don’t know. I can _handle_ this, alright? You’re wasting my time.” With that, Link spun around and began his spree of arrows. Why was Lonk being so obnoxious? Link knew exactly what was coming. The only difference was some additional slimes, nothing hard. Link struggled to see why this was considered a challenge at all, really. He guessed they were all just that good.

He turned a corner to find a grassy field, empty except for a couple tektites who began bounding towards him upon seeing him. He grinned. Easy targets. He quickly disposed of them with a flourish of arrows. He huffed and took a look around. Empty. He wouldn’t be surprised if the others had finished clearing their areas, too. He put his bow away and began a nonchalant walk towards where he could see Lonk and Lenk dealing with what was probably the last tektite–

Link looked down at what he’d stepped on. Sitting in the tall grass was a shining red rupee.

Oh no.

Before Link could react, slimy walls sprung from underneath the rupee and squeezed around him. His arms were pinned to his side, and as he began to struggle the Like Like _squeezed_.

Link let out a cry that was quickly cut off by the sudden lack of air, and oh god this was _painful_ , he hadn’t made such a rookie mistake in so long, this was almost embarrassing. He struggled to think as he wildly kicked his legs, squirmed side to side, tried to reach his _bow_ …

“Link!”

Link hadn’t realized his eyes were squeezed shut until he opened them. Lonk and Lenk were racing towards him, bows aimed.

It felt like ages to Link, however, before an arrow finally reached the Like Like. It screeched in pain and released Link on a reflex. Link fell to the ground, wheezing. He dimly noted that the thing hadn’t stolen his bow, at least, so that was good.

While Lenk finished off the Like Like with a barrage of arrows, Lonk reached down and grabbed Link by the shoulders. “‘Link, are you okay??” He looked really worried. Link felt ashamed.

“Sorry,” was all Link could get out between his puffs of breath.

“...No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have teased you earlier. This is my fault.” Link looked up in shock at Lonk’s apology.

“What? I’m the one who... huff… should’ve listened to you. Shouldn’t have, huff, gotten angry. My own fault.”

“While you guys have your apology party, I’m gonna find some hearts. Make up quick, we still have a boss to face you know!” Lenk ran off to some nearby bushes and began sifting through them.

Lonk chuckled. “I guess we both messed up, huh?”

Link smiled. “Thanks for the save, by the way. I owe you guys.”

Lonk shook his head. “We’re a team, ya dork. Saving each other’s butts is in the job description.”

Lenk reappeared. “Dunno if you guys noticed, but I found us some hearts. You feel better, Link?”

Link stood and did a brief self-examination. “Yup, tons. Thanks.”

“Alright, boss time!!!” Lenk cheered and began sprinting towards the teleporter. “First one there gets the top triangle!”

“Hey, no head starts!” Lonk shouted, racing after him at full speed.

Link laughed and followed after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I know it's not super shippy yet, but I promise I'll get there!!!


End file.
